Courage in Night Vale
by Brimma
Summary: Courage is use to rescuing people from strange things but he doesn't mean he likes to. He and Cecil rescue Mureil and Eustace from a vague but menacing agency only to discover there's a plot to kidnap people from Night Vale. The town is in danger so Courage has to stay till everyone is safe, the things he does for love. * Major spoilers inside* Cecil/Carlos


Warning: There will be spoilers for Welcome to Night Vale

"Listeners a cute purplish pinkish dog with a cute black shiny nose and cute black splotches on its back and it has big holes in its yellowish teeth and its thin black ears are cute and being held by its tiny and cute paw-hands. It is in my studio and he looks worried but cute." Cecil turned in his chair and it made a groan, a human groan of which of course is normal. "What's the problem little guy?" Cecil asked the little purplish pinkish dog in a doting voice, he one he uses when he finds something cute.

The dog jumped up and down and babbling Cecil turned sharply from the dog and just about threw himself into the microphone "Oh liernes I asked the dog 'What's the problem little guy?' and he answered me, well sort of he made a verbal babbling noise. I turn back to the dog." Cecil reported o his radio listeners and did as he report he turned to the dog.

The dog then began to morph into different shapes.

"Oh listeners this dog who is not only very cute but also very talented, he can shape-shift, oh I only wish you can see this adorable little, oddly colored dog. Oh I wonder what Carlos would think of you little guy. "Cecil was gushing not literally but figuratively.

Courage could waste no more time on this person he picked the man up and way to where Muriel, farmer Eustace are being held captive.

Cecil got on his phone and pushed some buttons that would allow him to broad cast to his audience; he had a show to do after all.

"People of Night Vale I have been captured by the cute little dog and he is taking me from my known location at the radio station to a place unknown. That is to say that I do not know where we are going but the dog seem goal oriented so I assume he knows where were going and why. More on this story when more is known stay tuned for our sponsored messages."

Cecil pushed more buttons and a pre -recorded message aired over the radio.

'_Tired of just living your simple life with only two eyes…" _the pre-recorded voice of Cecil said as the add paid for by _dyson_ brought to the community of Night Vale via their community radio.

Courage stopped for two reasons: One he could no longer go on and he did not have to they had reached their destination.

Courage had collapsed and had to struggle to get out from underneath Cecil who forgot that a small purplish-pinkies dog brought him to this unknown location.

"Oh sorry about that dog." He apologized slowly, dreamlike with a far away sound as the dog did not have the majority of his attention. Old people shackled to the metal wall of this strange place did. "What is going on here?" Cecil whispered out loud.

He picked up his phone and as his voice shock he said "L-listners, dear people of Night Vale I do not know if you can here this broadcast as I don't know how far I'm from home but if you can I am in an unknown place and there are people here." Cecile paused and gathered himself "These people are enslaved held by chains to walls and I must try to save them, this cute little dog and I will try our best for now if and when I get back the weather possibly followed by silence." After buttons on his phone were pressed the weather played and was heard by everybody tuned into Nigh Vale Community Radio. The weather was "Feathery Wings" by Voltaire.

Courage led Cecil to a catwalk above the chained people and just as they got up on to the catwalk men came into the room; they wore gray uniforms.

Then a man who is short and dressed in a green military uniform and was heavily decorated in military honors. "Okay men operation: Top top secret is ago!" shouted the small leader.

"Sir, what is the top, top, secret?" one man in gray asked.

Five men rushed in and beat the man who asked the question, they beat him with large fish till he fell to the floor unconscious or dead. He was replaced by one of the men who attacked him, while the other four left just as quickly as they came.

"Sir," braked the replacement "We are ready for Operation: Top top secret!"

"Very good, let us begin." Said he short man who was clearly in charge.

"NO!" Courage cried out paws on his head.

Luckily the men below did not hear.

"It's okay dog I found something that should help." Cecil said and there was a huge red button that read "The door shutter" he pressed the huge red button.

Alarms and sirens went off and red lights flashed everywhere noise and colors and the doors, metal and shiny slammed shut and locked.

"What is going on? The man in charge demands and he looks around, he looks up and notices Cecil and Courage. "What are you two doing?!"

Cecil stammered and while he does Courage reaches into his flesh pocket and pulls out a military costume complete with hat. He walks down from the catwalk and Cecil fallows a little dumbfounded.

Courage despite his growing fear he approaches the short man in charge and talks. It of course sounds like nonsense as only Dr. Vindaloo is the only human that can understand him; and he is not here.

Cecil is here and he had to think of something. "This is-well never mind his name and never mind my name were here to cancel 'Operation: Top top secret' and our orders come from the very top of the ladder." Cecil was very scared and he could only hope that who he is addressing is not the highest person of this vague yet menacing agency of kidnapers.

The man looks to Courage who had just one more metal of honor he did and he looked at Cecil who was dressed as a civilian but-The man who is short and in charge pulled at his mustache "On who's orders?" He challenges.

"_The highest_ person orders can come from, 'Operation Top top secret' is canceled we will take these people and every bit of information about 'Operation Top top secret." Cecil said firmly.

He and Courage were terribly afraid but they stood, surprisingly not shaking as the man in charge thought about it.

"Okay then." Man in charge said and snapped his figures "Get these men everything on this no longer happening." The many pulls a tiny gadget out of his pocket and the doors unlocked and opened.

Very quickly Cecil was handed a large briefcase and Courage was given keys to the shackles. The military men went away as they were not cleared to be in the same area as a canceled operation as big as this one.

Courage unshackled everybody and in the briefcase Cecil found serums labeled "the wake up serum" and after they were freed they were awaken.

The old people groaned and Courage went to his Muriel.

"Oh Courage ya saved us, such a good dog ya are."

Courage closed his eyes and gave a sigh of contentment, in the warm embrace of his Muriel.

"His name is Courage? The perfect name for him and he is a good dog." Cecil pats Courage on his head.

Courage wages his tail and beams at Cecil fondly.

"Oh gosh you are just so cute!"

"Blah blah blah I'm hungry. Where's diner?" Eustace complained.

"We don't even know where we are man." Muriel snapped.

"I don't know where we are either but Courage can get us back to Night Vale."

"Is that where you're from Mr.-Ah I'm sorry but we haven't been introduce. I'm Muriel, Courage ya met and my husband Eustace.

While Eustace muttered to himself.

"Hi I'm Cecil Palmer and yes, Night Vale is my home town. Where are you folks from?"

"We live in Nowhere Kansa such a lovely place."

"I'm _hungry_, let's git and then I can eat!" Eustace was walking out the doors.

The walk was long but they passed the time by Cecil hosting his radio show and interviewing Muriel. She told the people of Night Vale all the crazy horrors Courage has saved them from. And she was believed it was all plausible to the people of Night Vale. Many people called in to praise Courage and wish the Bagg family the best of luck.

Cecil took them to his house where Carlos was waiting for his boyfriend, and he was hoping to met the brave dog Courage. "And as always good night, Night Vale, good night."

"Oh hi Carlos, you will not believe the day I have had."

"I already believe it Cecil I heard it on the radio. You were really brave and really smart, I'm so proud of you." Carlos said and gave a quick kiss embraced slightly by PDA and he and Cecil agreed to take their relationship slow.

"Oh my ,you're in love how sweet." Muriel clapped her hands together adoring their young gay love.

"blah blah blah I'm hungry!"

"We'll we could-" Carlos started.

"I insist that we cook you boys' food, to show our thanks for you saving us."

"I'm sure Courage would have saved you himself, I'm not sure why he got me to tell you the truth. In fact the wasted time he could have used to save you by getting me." Cecil said.

"Stupid time wasting dog."

Courage bounced franticly from foot to foot and pulled something out of his flesh pocket, he handed it to Cecil. He, Carlos and Muriel looked at it together.

It reviled a plan for a vague yet menacing agency would kidnap people from Night Vale.

"I think I understand now, he wanted to tell this but had to rescue Eustace and I first."

"Makes sense but let's talk about this over diner we can make it together." Cecil said.

They made meatloaf, and steamed broccoli and they talked; nothing about being kidnappings or dangerous situations they talked about the mayoral elections and how formal intern Dana won although she was not a candidate.

"She sounds like a lovely girl, and so strong and determined like my Courage." Muriel pats her beloved dog.

"She is a great mayor; she was a great intern too." Cecil said and he sipped his decafe coffee. Carlos insisted on decafe at night.

"And to think you could have had a dragon for mayor how exciting. I did not know dragons could run for office."

"Yes, I am proud to say that we here in Night Vale are very advanced in our sense of fairness and our lack of discrimination." Cecil was almost glowing with pride.

"That is true people of Night Vale do not do discriminate nearly as much as most other places." Carlos admitted as he thought about the homophobia he grew up with as a teen.

"Sounds like you boys have a lovely town here and a wonderful life."

"Well, it does have its challenges, you know small town living." Cecil said casually.

"Aye I do." Muriel agreed "As a girl I grew in a wee village in Scotland."

"But it is very interesting scientifically and I have Cecil so I can be happy in this town."

"Oh Carlos." Cecil said he was very touched by what his boyfriend said.

After diner the Baggs were put up in the living room and they would figure things out in the morning.


End file.
